Omnium Finis Emminet
by alexander Lexington
Summary: Completely AU. What happens when Buffy comes into contact with something more evil than she has ever faced before? When her friends can't help her, and she is subjected to pain and suffering. Will she make the right choices?
1. preface

_Ommnium Finis Emminet._

_Forward._

This story used to be under the Buffy the Vampire slayer crossover section when I noticed that the way that I was taking it didn't really cross Buffy over with anything. There is only a couple things I got from the game and Movie Silent hill but other that that it is purely a Buffy the vampire slayer fic. Therefore I have moved this story from that section into the regular Buffy the vampire slayer section. Let me start by saying that All the property that is owned by Joss Whedon is solely his and I did not make any money off of it. Also the element that I bring into this story that has to do with Silent Hill, all of that is owned by Konami. The only things that I can think of that belong to Silent hill is pyramid head, for purpose in the story, and the fog idea. This is the forward explaining these things and I hope that you enjoy the story. Thank you.


	2. Wierd Things Happen

This is the starter chapter in what I hope will be a significant story. It takes place somewhere in the first couple of seasons. Please Read and Review.

Weird things happen

Buffy Summers had a semi normal life. She went to school just like other kids her age and worried about things that normal girls worried about, like if boys like her and how she looks. The only thing not normal about Buffy was that she was the slayer, a girl chosen from every generation to fight Vampires and the undead.

"Hey Buffy, How did your weekend go?" asked her friend Willow. "I heard that you went out with Angel" she kidded

"Oh it went well. Me and Angel didn't go on a date or anything, just…normal…slaying" she said with a look of longing on her face.

"I can tell your smitten with him. It's painfully obvious." said Willow Mocking. "Oh really, what about you and Xander? said Buffy with a look of triumph on her face. Willow shut up at once.

They walked to the library in silence for the rest of the way. Buffy wanted to see Giles, her watcher, before classes started. On the Way, something was happening in the hallway ahead of them.

Cordelia, A tall good looking Brunette, with long legs and brown eyes, was once again making a scene in the Hallway. "Watch were your going loser!" she shouted at a kid who was painfully oblivious to the way things worked in Sunnydale High school.

The way things worked, or the way Cordelia thought they should, was that everything and everyone revolves around her, and the only reason other people exist is to serve her. "He must be a new kid." Willow said leaning over to Buffy.

Buffy was already on the move toward the kid. She knelt down and helped him with his books. "Look…Buffy has a new boy friend." Cordelia said to her faithful followers. They, in turn all started to giggle in fake amusement.

"Well…At least…At least I have friends." said looking quite ashamed. The boy had already run off. "What is going on here." said Principal Snyder. "Oh nothing, just…Talking" Buffy said stammering. "I'm watching you Summers, I'm watching you." He said as he walked off. With that Buffy and Willow continued toward the Library.

"Oh Buffy, I'm glad you're here. I have a job for you after school that I want you to take care of. Oh look at the time. You must be off to class before you get in trouble." said Giles as he ushered the two girls out of the room.

"Hey Buffy, Willow, How you two doing?" asked Xander as they entered science class. "We watched Cordelia yell at someone, it wasn't to pretty." answered Willow. "Yeah, poor boy seemed crushed." said Buffy reflecting on the past event.

"All right class, take your seats. We have a lot of material to cover and only a class to accomplish it." Said Mr. Gottlieb the class went along like any other until Buffy had the overwhelming urge to use the bathroom. She tried holding it but couldn't.

"Mr. Gottlieb…Mr. Gottlieb!" Buffy shouted interrupting the teachers lecture on how man came to be. He sighed and acknowledged Buffy "Yes Ms. Summers" "I have to go to the bathroom." She said holding herself. The class started to laugh and the teacher quieted them and summoned Buffy to give her a pass.

Buffy literally ran to the bathroom. This was strange because she made it a point to never go to the restroom in school. Once she got there she no longer had to go. Then a shooting pain engulfed her. All of a sudden she heard a voice with no origin, "I am the Alpha and the Omega. I am the Beginning and I am the end. I am the path to the righteous, there is no other way then by me" the voice faded and Buffy fell to the ground unconscious.

When she woke up the bathroom was the same as when she fell. She looked at her watch and noticed it was lunch time. How had she been her all morning without someone noticing her? She wondered. She also noticed that the hallways outside were strangely devoid of sound.

She got up and brushed herself off and went outside. The Hallway was the same as any other time but, it seemed bathed in a grey mist. She walked down to where her history class was and noticed there was no one inside.

Without looking in her class room she immediately headed toward the library and Giles, surly he would know what was going on.

When she arrived at the library, noticed it was also devoid of life. "This is really starting to get freaky" she said to her self. "Giles!" she yelled at the top of her lungs but was rewarded with silence.

She sat down at one of the tables thought out what could possibly be happening to her. She sat far what felt like hours but it had only been a few minutes when she heard a crash from where the books are stacked.

Thinking it was her watcher she ran to where the noise had originated from. What met her eyes was not what she expected.

A humanoid figure was getting up from off the floor. It had long brunette hair and long legs. Its hands, if you could call them that, were nothing more than bulbous clubs with no fingers to speak of. I had on a Sunnydale High cheerleading uniform. The worst was its face. It had contorted into a cancerous mass of flesh and no features remained except a mouth.

The creature noticed that it was being watched and came after Buffy. It made a guttural, gurgling, screaming noise. Buffy immediately sensed a threat and started to give it punch and kick combos. Once the creature was on the ground, she gave it a kick to the head and it fell still, dead.

Once it was over Buffy, felt the same pain overtake her and she passed out again.

"Buffy…Buffy are you O.K.?" came a voice that sounded familiar. "Buffy…are you going to wake up?" asked what sounded like Xander.

Buffy came too and was on the table in the library. She looked around and was surrounded by Giles, Xander, and Willow. "Buffy we thought that you had run away from school when you didn't come back from the bathroom." said Willow.

"What time is it? asked Buffy, sitting up. "Um…well…its time that for you to get back to History class if you feeling alright." said Giles. "What! Wait. When I was in the bathroom it said that the time was around noon." said Buffy forcefully. "Buffy, I assure you have only been gone for about five minutes before Mr. Gottlieb sent us looking for you. When we didn't find you in the bathroom we came here and you were knocked out near the Religious studies section." said Xander.

"Religious studies, When I was in the bathroom I heard someone say they were the Alpha and the Omega, the beginning and the end, or something like that." Said Buffy thoroughly perplexed. "Well…yes the first part does have to do with Christian studies, it is in the book of revelation I believe." said Giles.

"Great, of the entire book of the bible, we talk about the one with hellfire and eternal Damnation, Typical day on the Hellmouth." said Buffy with her usual wit.

"You children should return to class and I will read into this. Come by after school and we will research it more." said Giles shooing them out of the library.

All right first chapter. Kind of dull, but setting the tone. Please read and review.

Also I don't own the characters from Buffy or the Idea and all things incorporated with. All things belong to their respective owners. Joss Whedon


	3. School Hard

**Parts of this story may be considered Violent or cruel**. This is the second chapter. I will try to make it better than the first. I also realize that the first chapter had some mistakes, grammatical errors and a few continuity problems. I will try to remedy that in this chapter. Please read and Review, it helps me. Thanks.

School Of Hard Knocks

After school Buffy and the gang met in the library as usual. Even Cordelia managed to make it down. "Cordelia, why were you so mean earlier?" asked Buffy. "I'm sorry, but I have to keep my reputation." She replied. "Girls please. If you could refrain from squabbling, we might be able to figure what happen to Buffy earlier." said Giles in his heavy English accent. He was coming from his office in the library carrying a book, per usual.

"After researching all afternoon I can't really find anything that would make this happen. Perhaps a religious cult, maybe, but why would they want to change time and space, there is no sense in it" "Yeah but why do any baddies want to always end the world?" said Buffy "point well taken" Giles said. "Hey Buffy, could it possibly been a dream, like maybe, you passed out or something." asked Willow, her red haired friend.

"Possibly, it could be a hallucinogenic, side effect to some medication or…" said Giles, interrupting before Buffy could answer. "Guys, I'm not on drugs O.K." Buffy interrupted Giles. "I know what I saw and it was this school but it was empty, no one except…" "No one except who, Buffy?" asked Giles. At this point the whole Scooby gang was looking at her with avid attention. "When in the 'dream land', I came across one other person. It was a cheerleader, but…it wasn't. She had normal clothes and a normal body but her face was… All…Ewe." said Buffy reflecting back on the experience.

"Who likes the Drug theory?" said Cordelia, while the rest of the group looked at her disapprovingly. Suddenly, a figure appeared from the top of the library. Buffy, Willow, Giles, Xander, and Cordelia were all shocked when Principal Snyder revealed himself. "All right Summers I have heard enough. I knew something was wrong with you. I couldn't quite figure it out until now. Drugs, I thought even you had more self respect than that, my office now." He said pointing out into the hallway.

"Mr. Snyder please, Buffy isn't on drugs I assure you." pleaded Giles. His pleas however, fell on deaf ears as he waved his hand and walked out behind Buffy. Buffy and Principal Snyder walked to his office in Silence but she was sure that he would let her have it when they did arrive. "Buffy Summers, caught finally. I knew that one day I would get you at something." he said walking behind his desk into his chair.

Buffy just sat in Silence with an angry pout on her face, not looking at him. "You know, I'm going to have the pleasure of calling your mother and telling her what she already expects. Trust me; if I can't get you kicked out of school then I am going to make sure that you have no social life to speak of."

With this new revelation Buffy shot her head at Principal Snyder and glared, daring him to pick up the phone, which, he did with a look of evil satisfaction of his own. Principal Snyder was a man, not exactly up to par with other people in regards to his height. His head was shaved and he always wore a black suit that looked a little to big for him. He was the principal of Sunnydale High, but if you listened to him you wouldn't know it. He hated children, but he held a special loathing for Buffy and her friends.

He sat back in his chair and finally he started to speak. "Hello Mrs. Summers, Yes I'm Principal Snyder at Sunnydale High School. I have your daughter here in my office and I'm sorry, but I have some bad news. Yes it seems that she tried skipping class and I have strong evidence that she is using illegal drugs."

He didn't get to finish because Buffy interrupted to defend herself. He quickly silenced her and went back to the conversation. "Yes, that is her in the background. Like any substance abuser, she is adamant that she is innocent. I know, sad isn't it? I have her in my office, so if you could please come to the school so that we may talk about…her options. Yes Thank you." He said hanging up the phone, looking at her.

"I have to go and get some things prepared, so I want you to sit in here and wait for your mother to arrive." With that he walked out of the room. Buffy sat and thought about what was going on. She had not had the chance to defend herself so she sat with out saying a word. After sitting for what seemed an extreme amount of time, Buffy's emotions finally got a hold of her as the realization finally hit her of the charges she was facing. How was she going to explain this to her mom? Of course she wasn't doing drugs, but Principal Snyder could come up with bogus evidence if he wanted.

Buffy just sat and thought about what was to become of her. She looked at the clock and it said 3:30, her mom would be at the art gallery and it would take her a while to get here. Buffy just once again sat and after about three minutes looked at the clock again. This time it said 4:56. "What, almost five?" Buffy said to herself. This had happened only one other time. When a boy in a coma was making peoples nightmares come true. One other thing got her attention, It was deftly quiet.

There should be some noise especially from the outside. Her mother surely would have been here by now. She got up and went to the window. When she looked out she couldn't see very far do to a dense fog. Immediately she knew what was happing. She was experiencing what she had earlier today. She got the courage to look out side the office and the site that greeted her was one of strange Normalcy.

The assistant principal's desk was the way it had looked before she was sent to Snyder's office. The pencils were still on the left side, her in and out box for mail on the other. Only one thing was out of place. There was a note on the desk strangely addressed to her mother:

_To: Ms., Joyce Summers,_

_Concerning: Elizabeth Ann Summers_

_Ms. Summers, this is to inform you that the disciplinary committee that is concerning your daughter has been convened in room 209 on the second floor in the south wing. Please go there for the hearing._

That's strange, Buffy thought to herself. Why would they have the hearing without letting her know about it? Besides they shouldn't be having a hearing yet, they were to only talk about her options, a hearing would be later. After further investigation of the letter she noticed that the date was March 23, 1998. That is a week away.

"That is really weird." She thought out loud. She decided to go to room 209. But first she would go to the library and see if Giles and the rest of the gang were there.

She walked down the hallway and took in the new atmosphere. All of the lockers were the same, Brown and in order on opposite sides of the hall. The hall itself was normal as well. She could see posters of school functions and upcoming bands to perform at the Bronze.

She made it to the library and once she started to pull on the double doors, she met a roadblock. They were locked. They wouldn't open no matter how hard she tried. She broke the glass to release the lock, but once she reached in to open the latch, it was no where to be found.

"Really, really weird." She said out loud. She decided that she would tackle trying to get into the library later. She continued down the hallway and up the stairs to room 209. When she got there that door was also locked. Under the handle was a note.

_Janitor Carl, I lost my key ring today, I'm not sure where I lost them but I thank I last had them in the girls locker room._

_The new janitor, Lisa. P.S. Please don't tell Snyder that I lost the keys. If he finds out he'll kill me._

"Shoot!" she said. "I guess I have to go into the girl's locker room." She started walking down to the gym when Buffy heard a noise behind her. "Hello. Is anyone there?" she called out. No answer came. Buffy started walking to the source of the sound when a figure came sauntering around the corner. It was one of those cheerleaders from hell. Behind the cheerleader was a body on the floor laying in a pool of blood.

Her attention went quickly back to the cheerleader, this one was different though. It still had the red dress and yellow top that was the Sunnydale cheer uniform. This girl was shorter than most and her hair was a glowing blonde. Her face was once again transfigured but she could still make out features. Her mouth was wrapped around her head longer on one side and her nose was nothing more than slits in its flesh. Her eyes were in abnormal positions, but still in the ballpark as to where they normally would be. Her eyes were a pale white; no iris's to speak of. Her movement was jerky, like she was having a seizure.

From her mouth emitted a shrill scream, one that Buffy had never heard the likes of before. Buffy's curiosity ended as she went to fight the Monster. She gave it a kick to the head and it fell down. It hadn't even made an attempt to defend itself. It suddenly jumped to it's feet and one of her arms reached behind her and she presented a self defense knife.

She wasn't holding it correctly, with her whole fist wrapped around the handle. It was like she didn't intend to use it but just hold it. Buffy's sense of superiority dropped a notch, but she was still confident that she could take her out, that was until the Cheerleader lunged at her with the knife.

The strike missed her throat by inches. Buffy instinctively caught the girls arm when she was still in the process of drawing back the blade. With her upper arm caught in Buffy's, and her forearm in Buffy's hands, Buffy pressed down on her forearm and with a satisfying snap, let her go.

The Cheerleader's right arm was clearly broken but she continued the assault. The cheerleader flailed its other arm at Buffy, but once again Buffy's speed and agility proved too much for the assailant. After Buffy gave the cheerleader a punch and kick combo they both stood facing each other. Buffy stood in a combat stance while the cheerleader stood hunched over, her broken arm hanging at her side.

The cheerleader seemed to be inhaling and let out another wrenching scream. This time the cheerleader just stood hunched over looking at Buffy. Buffy wondered why she did not attack like before but she soon found out. A large group of more cheerleaders came around the corner. The way they were walking looked like they were dancers having an overdose reaction.

Their movement was very erratic and forced. They looked basically like the first one, just varying in height and hair color. Buffy stood in amazement as the reinforcements arrived. The girls were already armed. Some had baseball bats, tire irons, and knives. But one in the back got her immediate attention. This one had a gun. Buffy didn't know much about guns but the sheer sight of it made her blood run cold. 'These girls know how to use guns!' she thought to herself.

The cheerleader with the gun raised it up and pointed it her like a gangster would in a movie. Buffy knew she couldn't fight all of the cheerleaders and especially since they had the use of a firearm. Buffy had to do what she had not done in her whole career of fighting the undead at Sunnydale High School, she turned around and ran.

Buffy ran outside and was confronted with the densest fog that she had ever seen in her young life. The temperature had also dropped. Buffy was wearing a black lace shirt with a blue tank top underneath. She didn't have any pants, just a short skirt. She immediately felt the chill. She stayed close to the building because she didn't want to get lost in the foggy courtyard. She felt her way to the gym and found that it too, was locked. By this time Buffy was very frustrated and kicked the door.

Unlike the library the door gave way, when she checked it she saw that it had a lock, also unlike the library. The gym was eerily silent. The outside fog was giving the gym the same atmosphere through the upper windows. In the middle of the gym was a rack of basketballs. Buffy didn't understand why there would be basketballs out in the middle of the gym since there was no basketball practice that afternoon. There was a note pinned on one of the basketballs:

Shoot all the balls in the rack

If you don't I will attack.

You are now in my domain,

Don't try to run I know your name.

Only ten balls you have to take,

But only one you have to make.

If you don't make at least one shot within the time,

Then your pretty neck shall be mine.

Blow the whistle and I will come,

So we can play one-on-one.

To: Buffy

Buffy noticed that the note was written in what seemed to be…blood. A whistle was wrapped around the pin. "Really, Really, Really creepy…Ewe" she said she said cringing and dropping the note.

She didn't want to take a chance of leaving because the note quite a compelling argument against it. This was the creepiest thing that she had ever seen. It made her want to vomit. She knew it was strange because she was the slayer, but she had an overwhelming sense of dread. She knew she had only one choice. She drew a few deep breaths and reached for the whistle.

Her hand was shaking as she brought it to her mouth. Buffy just looked at the whistle for a moment and noticed that there was blood on it as well. "One…two…Three." She said and drew one last breath. She blew as hard as she could into the whistle. Nothing… nothing had come. She started to feel a little relaxed when she noticed that it was getting darker.

Buffy looked over to where the locker rooms were and saw that they were emitting a darkness that traveled along the walls and floors. It eventually came together on the floor in front of her and she was met with a scream of agony. "A mans scream." As she said this a man came from the darkness, being pulled up from a hole with razor wire, screaming the whole time. His eyes were gone, bleeding a dark liquid that Buffy didn't want to know what it was.

His arms were hanging over his head wrapped in razor wire. He had no lower body to speak of. Buffy screamed in terror watching this man materialize before her. She started crying while at the same time clutching a stake that she had failed to remember fighting the cheerleader. This was the most horrifying thing that she had ever seen.

The man was now a few feet above the court when he let out another scream of agony, and appeared to flex his muscles. He broke free of his bonds and fell to the court below.

He started pulling himself towards Buffy, letting out screams as he went. Buffy could not move. In all of her years as a vampire slayer she had never seem something so cruel. She looked down at the man and noticed that on his shirt was a name tag. 'Carl…It was Carl the janitor.' She thought to herself.

He kept crawling toward Buffy and she finally remembered. She was supposed to make a basket. She grabbed a ball and started to throw it when Carl grabbed her by the ankle. She felt the energy drain out of her and her mind filled with complete sadness and woe.

She saw her mother's death flash before her eyes; her father was the one that killed her. Giles was slain by a demon in his sleep while Xander and Willow were forced to endure torture beyond what any human could endure.

Carl let out another Scream and that brought Buffy back to her senses. She broke free of Carl's grasp, but he had drained her energy so low, that she could hardly stand. She ran as best she could around Carl and was near the goal. He appeared right in front of her out of the darkness, still on the ground. "You have got to be kidding me!" Buffy yelled as she threw the ball.

Her energy was so drained that she missed entirely. She ran back to the ball rack and picked up another ball. She could feel herself getting weaker by the minute. 'This must be what the note meant by better do it in time." Buffy thought to herself. She got to about the free throw line and mustered the most energy that she could. She threw the ball, but in mid air Carl opened his mouth and swallowed it into the darkness.

"No…" she whimpered. She grabbed another ball and with the very last of her energy stocks, Buffy ran as fast as she could toward Carl and the goal. In between the free throw line and the goal Carl propped himself up on his stub and looked like he was trying to block the goal.

Buffy kept running toward him and when they were about to collide, she jumped on his shoulders and threw herself toward the goal. In midair Buffy heard Carl emit another agonized scream when she slammed the ball into the basket. She fell to the court and watched as Carl and the darkness were sucked into the basketball goal.

After about a minute Carl and the darkness was gone. The gym immediately lit up, but only to the grey overtone. Buffy dropped to the ground and started to sob uncontrollably. She laid down on the hard surface of the court and fell into a fitful sleep.

She awoke and found Carl's key ring sitting in front of her. 'Didn't see those before.' she thought to herself. She got up and found that her energy had somewhat returned. Buffy grabbed the keys and said a silent prayer for not having to go into the locker-room. At least not after what just happened.

She walked to the door of the gym and let herself out. Upon closer inspection the door had repaired itself. At the moment she didn't care and just went along her way. She felt her way back the way she came to the main school building. She walked up the flight of stairs and stopped.

She found herself facing the group of deranged cheerleaders again. This time they had not yet noticed her and were standing still. They all were standing in very grotesque positions. Some were twisted around, others hunched over and their necks twisted.

Buffy looked around and found that the one with the gun was now in the front of the pack. She knew that only way to get to room 209 was through those deranged pom-pom flingers.

Buffy was starting to formulate a plan when they all at once turned on their heels and faced her in attack mode. The still made no movement but just were now looking at her. She decided that the best way was from point A to point B. She started running as fast as she could toward the group.

She hit them at full speed at dropped about four of them to the floor. Buffy also was taken down by her own momentum, but she was on her feet in no time. The rest of the cheerleaders were taken by surprise and just started swinging their weapons. They had no idea what was going on and their arrant attacks started hitting others in their group.

Buffy took this chance and ran toward room 209. She fumbled with the keys for a while, not being able to find the right one. After about thirty seconds of fiddling she found the right key and the door swung open.

When Buffy got inside she found that there a lone desk, much like principal Snyder's. The desk was sitting in the middle of the room. The chair was turned around but she could tell that there was someone there. "You must be Miss Summers." said a voice from around the chair. "I'll have you know that I have been watching you. Everything that you do here, I know about."

"What are you some kind of stalker?" said Buffy trying to sound strong. "I'll have none of that teenage mouth of yours, young lady. I am watching you to judge you, to judge whether or not you can sit at the right hand of god. Surly you got my message this afternoon?" said the voice.

"You mean you're the one who said that in the bathroom earlier?" said Buffy. "Yes it was me. You see I am the Alpha and the Omega. I am a god among men…I am…God" he said wheeling around to face her. "You're a tough one though. I am not sure how to judge you. On one side you such a sweet innocent little girl. On the other…Your heart is filled with hatred." "I have had enough of this. You need to take a chill pill and get off your high horse." with that Buffy turned around and started to walk out of the room.

"I wouldn't…" said the man. When Buffy was three feet from the door, a huge man with a metal head cover in the shape of a pyramid materialized in front of the door. He took a swipe at Buffy and hit her hard in the face knocking her down to the ground. The huge man crossed his arms and stood in front of the door.

He was twice the size of any regular man and was probably three times the size of Buffy. Even if he was abnormal tall he was still in proportion. His fists were the size of Buffy's head and his arms were at least the size of her waist. The large pyramid thing added at least three feet to his already huge size and the tip of it came down the front of him like a shield.

Buffy got up and stared disapprovingly at the man in the chair. "I told you, don't get sassy with me." said the man getting up from his chair. He walked around to the front of the desk and stood staring at her.

The man was wearing a black suite with a black shirt. He looked like he had just come from a funeral or maybe, he was a crappy Johnny Cash wanna-be. He was wearing a black hat like those found in the 1940's. He had brown eyes that were largely hidden by his hat. The only thing about him is that he was short. Her first thought was that it was Principal Snyder, but this man was different. He was shorter than Snyder. His hat was the same color as his ayes and seemed to be styled in short spikes, but she couldn't tell.

Buffy said the first thing that came to her mind. "You know, your really short for some one wanting to be god." "You see, it's that kind of attitude that prevents me from giving you salvation. Love your fellow man. No matter what his problem is." He said snarling at her.

Buffy could tell that she had gotten a rise out of him but upon looking toward the behemoth blocking the door she decided not too pursue it. "Prove to me that you belong in the kingdom of heaven." After that he nodded to the pyramid head and walked back around to the back of his desk.

Buffy turned to look at the pyramid head close in on her. He raised his hand and hit her hard across the head. She immediately blacked out.

Buffy awoke back in Snyder's office. She was on the floor, strangely. Once she got to her feet Principal Snyder came in followed by her mother. Her world seemed to be back to normal. It was 4:00 and the sun was shining brightly outside. It was like her whole ordeal had never happened. Buffy finally remembered why she was there in the first place and moaned.

That is the second chapter. I hope you all like it. Please read and review. I hope that I have remedied the problems with the first chapter but if not just let me know. Also I want to tell you all again. I don't own Buffy or any property, physical or intellectual of that franchise. Same goes with all of the stuff that has to do with Silent Hill and Konami.


	4. End of Small Santuary

Some of this story may be considered **Violent** or **cruel**

End of small Sanctuary 

"What are you doing out of that chair?" asked Principal Snyder. "I thought I told you not to move." Buffy just stood and looked at her mother and principal Snyder. There was no way that she could come up with a good excuse.

"Buffy, is it true? Are you really on drugs?" asked Joyce Summers. "Mom, I'm not on drugs. I never have been and I never will be." said Buffy, trying for the first time, to defend herself. Joyce looked at her daughter, seemingly trying to decide whether or not to believe her. Buffy was after all, the reason for them having to move to Sunnydale.

Buffy looked past her mother and principal Snyder, and saw to her horror, a Sunnydale police officer. "That's right Summers, I got the police involved." said Snyder noticing that she saw the police officer. "Principal Snyder, I don't believe you. Buffy may have some, emotional issues and behavioral problems, but she would never do drugs." said Buffy's mother. Upon hearing what Joyce had to say, Principal Snyder's face dropped and Buffy's lit up.

"Mom, you believe me?" asked Buffy getting excited. "Yes honey, I do." "Ms. Summers, please reconsider. I heard her and her friends talking about it. She tries skipping class, for god sake, she burned down her old school gym!" said Snyder getting angry. "That may be so, but what's past is past and I don't believe that Buffy is on drugs. We can have that nice police officer give her a drug test and see once and for all." said Joyce in a matter of fact tone.

Snyder summoned the police officer into his office and they talked for about an hour. Buffy pled her case and Snyder, Joyce and the police officer listened. Snyder had a look of non-belief while her mother and the police officer listened intently. "Well, I think I have enough information. Buffy follow me please." Said the police officer after Buffy was finished with her side of the story.

Buffy and the police officer walked down the hallway in silence. Finally Buffy spoke up. "So do you believe me, or are you on Snyder's side?" Buffy asked. "I believe you. I have been on the police force for five years and I have seen a lot of kids your age addicted to drugs. It is easy to tell that your not. You just don't have the look." said the police officer.

Buffy and the police officer walked to the nurses' office. There was a paramedic there waiting with a needle set out on a table. "All right Buffy just sit in the chair and we will take some blood for the test." The police officer said. "I don't like needles." Buffy said, in response. "Its o.k. just try to think of something besides the needle." said the police officer smiling.

Buffy could not help but to like this police man. He was tall, had a dark complexion and his face was smooth, with even lines. His eyes were a bright blue and his hair was a dirty blonde cut short. He was really very handsome. Not only that but he was being nice to her. Most people had a tendency to prejudge her. "There, all done." said the paramedic handing the blood vial over to the police man. "It doesn't look like there's any trace of drugs in here." said the police officer, as he put the blood into the sharps container on the wall for needles and other biohazard things.

"I didn't feel a thing." said Buffy looking down at her arm. "Aren't you supposed to do more to it than that?" she asked. "Technically, yes. But, I already know that you're not on drugs. When I got the call to come over here they told me that you were a real trouble maker, starting fights and other things. Once I actually got here and saw you, I knew that it wasn't in you. You may be misguided, but you're not a drug addict." said the police officer.

After the drug test Buffy and the police officer walked back the way they came to Principal Snyder's Office. They walked through the main office and into the door into Snyder's office. Joyce was standing looking out a window, with a look of worry on her face. Snyder was sitting behind his desk reading a news paper.

"We're done, I have gone over the results and she is clean." said the police officer. "Oh Buffy, I knew that you were clean." said Joyce. "I want to thank you officer…" "Dylan, officer Dylan and I want you to know that if you ever have any problems just give me a call." said officer Dylan, walking out of the office.

Principal Snyder sat back down into his chair. He had a look like nothing in this world made sense anymore. "Principal Snyder, if that is all I would like to take my daughter home now." Joyce said. Principal Snyder didn't even look at Joyce and Buffy and just waved his hand, like he was swatting a fly.

On the way out to the car Buffy had a chance to talk to her mom in private. "Mom, I want to thank you for believing in me back there." Buffy said. "Its o.k. Buffy, I know that you would never do drugs, But, did you really try to skip class?" said Joyce. Buffy didn't really have an excuse for that. She couldn't tell her the truth. She also couldn't tell her that she simply blacked out. "Uh…about that…" said Buffy stammering. "Buffy, you know that your classes are important. You know that you are grounded now don't you?" said Joyce. Buffy just shook her head in compliance, as they got in the car and drove home.

It was still daylight outside and Spike was getting anxious. "I can't wait for the bloody sun to go down. I'm getting hungry." He said pacing back in forth in their warehouse. Spike had come across this as his new base of operations after killing the anointed one, a vampire who was in the form of a child. His job was to help the master regain his strength and take over Sunnydale.

Spike was also a vampire. He had pale skin and his hair was bleach, white blonde, slicked back over his head. He liked wearing a red shirt and jeans with a black trench coat. He also had an English accent, having been sired a little less than two hundred years ago in England.

"Don't worry Spike; I know that everything will be fine. Besides, I can feel something is coming. It is very near, something…new." Drusilla said, holding her head at the end of a table set out in the middle of the warehouse floor. Drusilla was Spike's girlfriend, also a vampire. She was Sired by a vampire named Angelus, or Angel as he's called today. Before Angel had turned her into a vampire, he had tortured Drusilla for pure pleasure. He killed all of her family and friends. Now she was, violently insane.

"What is it dear? What do you see?" asked Spike walking to her side. "I see a…an, an angel. I see an angel spike." She said smiling, looking at him. "You see Angel. What in the bloody hell would he be doing here?" asked Spike, holding her head in his hands. "No not Angel, an angel. He is an angel of darkness, he is coming. He has already met the slayer." She said, looking up to the heavens, smiling. At that moment Spike noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"I was unaware that Vampires were capable of love. I always thought that they groveled in the dirt and begged for whatever charity anyone might give them." Said a short man in a black suit and matching hat. He walked out of hiding and was standing at the opposite end of the table. Spike was immediately infuriated. "You've have got quite a pair on ya pall, for coming here alone." said Spike pointing at him, changing his face to the wrinkled vampire image.

"Please, I'm here to help. I was just making a joke." said the man presenting his hand to spike. "That's him spike, that's the angel." said Drusilla leaning in to whisper. Spike scowled and finally took the man's hand to shake. "Do I at least get the pleasure of knowing your name?" said Spike taking back his hand.

"My name is Michael. I also understand that you have a…uh, slayer problem. I can help with that." said the man known now as Michael. "You see, I already met her, and you know what, I don't like her. To me she is nothing more than a snotty nose teenage brat. I hate teenagers, and I especially hate teenage girls."

"Now you're talking my speed. I think I can begin to like you. Hey get us a round of drinks, bloody Mary? Said Spike hinting at the drink that has his favorite ingredient. "No, I think I'll have scotch-on-the-rocks. I'm not into the drinking of blood." said Michael. "You're not a vampire?" asked Spike, confused. "Good lord no. I am the arc-Angel, sent here to judge the righteous to sit at the right hand of god."

Spike nodded to his subordinate to get the drinks and he, Michael, and Drusilla sat down to the table. "Ya know, now that I think about it, when I met the slayer, I got carried away and told her I was god. Oh, well, maybe it will teach her to respect authority." said Michael laughing. Spike also had a smile on his face. He thought this Michael, guy was a little off, but he was beginning to grow on him. "You know, how exactly did you get in here? I should have guard's posted." asked Spike.

"You had guards, but when they wouldn't let me in to see you I had to take care of them." said Michael, putting his feet on the table, leaning back looking up towards the ceiling. "You did what?" asked spike, turning serious. "I didn't do it myself, I sent my right hand." said Michael. "You're right hand comes off?" asked Drusilla with a morbid look of amusement.

"Ha! 'does my right hand come off' Now that is funny! You got yourself a keeper Spike. She has both brains and beauty. No, dear, my right hand doesn't come off." said Michael laughing hysterically. Drusilla had a good laugh as well, feeling accomplished, to have made a joke. Spike was less than amused. He had just lost men, how is that supposed to be funny to him? Michael leaned in the pair. Drusilla leaned in as well getting excited. "Would you two like to meet him?" asked Michael, with an evil grin.

Drusilla nodded with a look of amazement. "let me get him." said Michael smiling, snapping his fingers. With that the huge man with a pyramid on his head materialized right behind Drusilla and grabbed her by the throat. His huge hand squeezed down on her and lifted her out of her seat. He swung his arm and Drusilla around and pinned her against a support pillar. Spike was out of his seat, had changed to his vampire look again, and raged at Michael. "What is the meaning of this?" Spike snarled.

"Meet Pyramid Head, as I call him. Be careful he likes to play rough." said Michael, calmly cleaning his nails. "Let her go now!" screamed Spike. "On one condition, I get to have the slayer all to myself. You two can do whatever it is that you do with her gone just give me the slayer. Also we, as in me, you, your gal, and pyramid head share this lovely warehouse. Hotels are really expensive in Southern California, besides I don't think that pyramid head would be welcome in the Sunnydale Hilton." said Michael, calmly bringing his gaze to Spike, but speaking harshly. Drusilla whimpered behind spike. He turned to her and saw that she was terrified. "Fine…Just let her go." said Spike, looking Michael in the eyes.

"It seems that we have a deal." Michael snapped his fingers and pyramid head dropped Drusilla and walked to the other side of the table where Michael was. "This is going to be fun, isn't it?" asked Michael, with a crazed smile on his face.

"Buffy, are you o.k.?" asked willow over the phone. "Yeah, I'm fine. Principal Snyder brought the cops in and every thing." Buffy said "They gave me a drug test and I passed, and when he told Snyder that I passed, he wigged out. Under the circumstances, it was the funniest thing I have ever seen." said Buffy, giggling into the phone. "So, you are off the hook now, right?" asked Willow.

"No. I couldn't explain why I wasn't in class, so I'm grounded." Buffy sighed. "What about patrol?" Willow asked. "Not tonight. I called Giles before you called, and he said that with all I have been through, I should take a break." said Buffy, in response. In the background, Buffy heard willow's mother tell her to go to sleep. Buffy and Willow exchanged their goodbyes and hung up.

Buffy decided that it was time for her to go to bed as well and lay down. She fell asleep almost immediately; however, her head was not filled with sugar plums and gumdrops. She was walking in a town that she had never seen before. She could not see very far because of a dense fog. Suddenly, her attention was brought upwards and she could see a large figure falling from the sky. It sped closer and closer to the ground. About fifty feet above the ground, it unfurled a set of black wings.

The creature slowed it's decent but not by much. Buffy strained her eyes to make the figure out but, due to the fog it was still too hard. The creature was still falling toward the earth, when Buffy decided to see where it would land. Buffy looked in front of her and saw Willow. She looked back toward the sky and the creature was still falling.

"Willow!" Buffy screamed trying to get her friends attention. Suddenly the creature had landed behind Willow. There was a sword sticking through her. Buffy looked at the winged creature and noticed it was the man in black. He slowly drew the sword from her friend. Willow collapsed soon after. The man in black stood with his head hidden behind his hat.

The whole world was deadly silent. Nothing made any noise. Buffy then got cold. The man then said something. "She has been judged." His words were almost lost in the intense silence. They were almost a whisper, just barely audible. He then started taping his sword on the ground. Tap, tap, tap. He sat still then again. Tap, tap, tap. The tapping turned from metal on concrete to something hitting glass. Once again, tap, tap, tap. Buffy turned on her side and woke in a sudden violent motion.

She looked over toward the window and saw Angel knocking on it. She got off the floor and ran to the window to allow Angel entrance. She grabbed him and started to hug him, forcefully. "What, are you glad to see me?" he asked hugging her back. By this time Buffy was crying. "I just had a dream where Willow died and…and I…" she didn't finish her explanation and went back to hugging him through the window. Angle could do nothing more than hug her back and let her get her fears out.

The next morning Buffy went directly to the school library. "Buffy! Good lord, you're all right." said Giles in his usual English accent. "We all thought that Principal Snyder had finally gotten you." said Xander. "No he didn't get me. Where's Willow?" asked Buffy, looking around the library. "She's with Oz. Why?" replied Cordelia. "I had a dream last night where the same person stalking me killed Willow. He had wings and fell from the sky." Buffy explained franticly.

"Wait, wait, wait, Buffy, who's stalking you?" asked Giles, worriedly looking up from one of his books. "Oh yeah-" Buffy said "I haven't told you guys yet. Yesterday when I got to Snyder's office, I had another trips into the other world. This time it was a little more hardcore. There were the cheerleader monsters and they knew how to use guns. I then had to go to the gym and when I got there, there was a note written in blood. Then a guy named Carl came out of this darkness and his hands were wrapped in barbed wire and I had to fight him. After that I went to room 209 and in there, there was this guy, he was dressed in a black suite. He had this thing that was three times the size of a regular guy and he had a huge pyramid on his head. He hit me and then I woke back up in Snyder's office. That guy in the black suite was the one who killed Willow in my dream." said Buffy panting after having gotten all that out in one breath.

"So a man in a black suite is responsible for your 'jaunts' into the other dimension?" asked Giles "Yeah it's looking that way. Can't you research stuff in your books and well you know?" Buffy asked pleadingly. "Well I could but without a name or a reference point there's not a whole lot I can do." answered Giles.

"Oh man that was great!" yelled Spike. "I haven't had that kind of kill in a really long time." "Good for you Blondie. It's nice to see that you had your fun last night, now I have to go and take care of grown up things. You two be good, and no playing doctor, what would her mother say if she found out?" said Michael getting up and laughing, looking at Drusilla. "Where in the bloody hell do you think your going? Its day outside and…Oh that's right you're not a vampire." said Spike in his English accent.

Michael was on his way out the door when Spike once again spoke up. "You know when we first met, I liked you. Now you just get on my nerves. Besides, why can't you send the sodden pyramid to take care of her?" Michael turned around and confronted Spike face to face. "The reason I don't send pyramid head is because I want to have some fun myself. Look at you. You don't do anything around here. You just sit and at night knock off a few helpless girls. If you know what is good for you, I suggest you shut up." He said getting in his face. With that Michael turned and left.

Buffy and Xander walked down the hallway in silence, at least since Cordelia had gone off to find her other friends. They turned a corner and they found Willow and Oz sitting in the cafeteria. "Willow!" Buffy squealed and ran up to her and embraced Willow in a tight hug. "I don't know if I should feel threatened by this or turned on." Oz said looking over toward Xander, who was walking up to the group.

"She just had a bad dream, and if you've known Buffy for as long as I have you know she gets pretty freaked over dreams." said Xander, sitting down, opening a snickers bar. "Willow, are you o.k.? has anyone hurt or said anything to you? Specifically a guy dressed in a black suite?" asked Buffy.

"No Buffy, I haven't seen anyone in a black suit." said Willow. "So you haven't seen anyone in a black suit or a black hat?" Buffy worriedly restated. "No, I'm pretty sure that I haven't-But oh, there's a man in a black suit." said Willow pointing over to the entrance of the cafeteria. Buffy looked over to the entrance and saw, to her horror, the man that she had seen in the other world and her dreams. He was exactly the same, his hat, his finely tailored suit, even the way he carried himself was the same.

Buffy stared in horror. She could not believe that this man could come into her world. She got up and made her way over to him. Willow, Xander and Oz just sat and watched as she walked over there in mechanical determination. She was not more than three feet from him when Principal Snyder came from around a corner in front of her.

"Now Summers, what are you planning on doing?" he asked. "I-I ohm, I was going to ask what that man is doing here." she stammered. "That man is here to do a seminar on how to defend yourself against bullies, such as your self." Snyder replied. The man looked at Buffy at that exact moment. Her whole world seemed to go in slow motion from that point on. He got a half Smile across his face and nodded to her.

She was sure that he was acknowledging her. The mere sight of him and what she remembered from him was enough to make her blood run cold. He waked up from behind Snyder and put his arm on his shoulders, like they were really good friends. "So, who do we have here?" the man asked looking at her. "This is Buffy Summers. She is, in my opinion, the biggest Bully in this school. Buffy this is Michael; I've already told you why he's here." said Snyder, introducing them.

"I know who he is." Buffy said with acid in her words. "Well, with a cute name like Buffy, why are you so angry? You don't seem like the type to bully people." said Michael in a condescending tone. Buffy could tell that this, Michael, was the man she had seen in the other world. She was limited on what she could do to him here and she could tell that he knew it. "Give me a couple of sessions with her and we will work out what ever issues that she has and she will become an upstanding member of the school body." Michael said to Snyder.

Snyder got a look of pleasure on his face, with the mere thought of making Buffy do something that he knew she wasn't going to want to do. Willow, Xander and Oz came over to where Buffy was and they were standing at a safe distance.

"Call me crazy, but I think that guy is really getting under Buffy's skin." said Oz. "yeah she really looks ticked." Xander said in agreement. "Guys I think that we should stay were we are, because it is going to get ugly." Willow said, watching what was unfolding.

Buffy watched as Snyder and this Michael guy were talking about her. Everything that she did in her past was being brought up and scrutinized. Buffy felt like she was being judged for things that she didn't do. She could no longer hold her anger in. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She did what she, as the slayer is supposed to do when confronted by an enemy.

Buffy pulled back and was about to give Michael a hard punch to the face. What she didn't realize was that he was ready. In the instant that she drew back to make her punch, Michael had drawn a 26 Inch steel baton, seemingly from nowhere. She threw the punch but instead of it landing, Michael dodged it and hooked her arm in the baton and wrapped it around her back. Buffy was brought to her knees in a terrible blinding pain. She was pinned to the ground with one arm wrenched behind her back and she could do nothing.

Michael then leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You can't run slayer. I have you. I know where you live, what your doing and with who. I can transgress from my realm into yours. In fact, you have yet to see my true domain. Let's call this the end of your small sanctuary." Buffy, realizing what he was saying knew that it was true. She had nowhere else to run, he could come to her. She then started to cry not knowing how she would deal with this new threat.

End of the third chapter. Please send me some reviews, tell me what you think. I realize that the first chapter had some grammar problems that I didn't see but I am working on that in the future chapters. So let know what you think, thanks.


	5. Uneternal sleep

_Uneternal Sleep_

Principal Snyder looked at the scene unfolding before him with utter shock. He always thought that Buffy was unstable, but he was surprised to see that she would act out in front of him. He watched as Michael leaned in and whispered something in her ear and he could see that she was starting to cry.

Willow, Xander, and Oz ran over to Buffy to free her. Who ever this guy was he had some skills. He was really strong as well. Oz grabbed this strange man and tried to get him off of her. The man threw Oz off and continued his assault. Xander tried next and was also unsuccessful. Willow was thinking about trying to do something when the man suddenly let off.

Buffy lay on the ground panting while Snyder, Willow, Xander, Oz, and the rest of the school cafeteria watched the scene end. Snyder was the first to say something. "Summers what in the hell do you think your doing?" he yelled grabbing Buffy from the ground. "Let me tell you something. I couldn't get you kicked out because of drugs but rules be damned if this doesn't get you kicked out!"

Everyone was amazed at the way Snyder was talking. He never seemed to get this mad. Then the last person you would expect to speak did just that. "Mr. Snyder Please, we just scared her that is all. I hold nothing against her. If she is willing to apologize than I am ready to except It." said Michael looking over to Buffy.

Willow, Xander, and Oz also diverted their gaze towards Buffy to see what she would do. Buffy was looking Michael straight in the eyes. She could see that he was enjoying himself. He was offering her salvation from Snyder, yet she could tell it was only to show her that he had an immense amount of power over people. Buffy then did the only thing that she could do. She swallowed her pride and offered Michael an apology.

"I accept your apology Buffy. Now you may go along with your little friends and play your games." said Michael. "Hey pal, we don't play games anymore." said Xander getting offended. "Yeah and we're not little." Oz continued. "Then you may go do…whatever it is you teenagers do." Michael said, getting angry. The group started walking away and Xander pointed back towards Michael seemingly in a silent challenge.

Back in the library the group spent a good five minutes getting Buffy to calm down. "There, There. You seem to be alright." said Giles, handing her a tissue. "Giles, everything will not be alright. He knows how to get me. He knows he come anywhere he wants to get me. He knows that he can bring me to him. I don't classify that as being alright." she said getting upset again. "I mean, none of you know what he's capable of. He has control of some seriously cruel things." She continued.

"We can try to do some research, what, did you say his name was again?" asked Giles trying to comfort her. "Michael, he said his name was Michael." She said sniffling. "Alright, Willow, you and Oz check for any Vampires that have had or do go by that name. Xander you do the same for demons. I will go check with Ms. Calendar to see if she knows anything." Giles said relegating duty.

Giles then went to find out what he could. He walked down the hallway in silence. He thought frequently of Jenny Calendar. She fascinated him. She wanted nothing to do with books, like he did, preferring the internet. He lost himself in his thoughts and he was in front of her class room before he knew it.

"I'm sorry Rupert. I haven't heard of any vampire or demon that goes by that name. The only thing that strikes me is that Michael is the name of the Arc-angel. Other than that, I'm drawing a blank." said Jenny Calendar. She is a middle aged woman with reddish brown hair. Her eyes were the same color. She taught a computer class and was also a pagan.

"That's too bad. Buffy is really upset with this whole thing. Of all my time of knowing her as the slayer, I have never seen her, this frightened." Giles said disappointed. "I can put a inquiry out over the net and see what comes up." Jenny offered. "Yes, that would be good. I have to get back and tend to her, or she's liable to do something rash." Giles said leaving the room.

The hours slipped by with nothing whatsoever being mentioned about a man named Michael. "Giles, I haven't found anything about a Michael." said Willow. "It is best that you all go home and get a good night sleep. I will continue searching and let you know if I find anything." said Giles. "But, what about Buffy?" asked Xander, pointing to Giles office, where she had fallen asleep. "Don't worry about her. I'll get her home." answered Giles. With that the Scooby gang left Giles to his own devices and left.

About and hour passed when Angel came into the library. "Oh Angel, I'm glad you could come on short notice." said Giles. "No problem, what is it that you needed me for?" asked Angel looking around. "Nothing major, I just need you to take Buffy home." answered Giles. "O.K. anything else?" Angel continued. "You wouldn't happen to know about a Vampire or a demon named Michael would you?" Giles asked optimistically.

Angel stopped right where he was. He had indeed heard of Michael. "Yeah I heard of him. He's really bad news. I met him once, a long time ago." Angel said cautiously. "Really, what do you know about him?" asked Giles intently. "He is old, he predates me. From what I understand, he was a templar Knight that was killed in the second crusade." said Angel. "Good lord. He was killed in battle for the holy land. Then why is he doing all of these evil things?" Giles Asked confused. "He wasn't killed in battle. He was executed by the order for stealing relics from temples and also killing innocent civilians in Jerusalem."

"As you know the knights templar were created to give Christian pilgrims safe passage to the holy land. Well Michael, thought that he would use this to his advantage. He charged people outrageous amounts of money for safe passage and also, as I said, stole priceless artifacts from the temples in Jerusalem. If the people didn't pay him, he simply killed them." Angel said.

"He was found out and the order had him executed. His executioner wore a metal pyramid on his head, and it is said that after Michael died his executioner died a short time later. Michael has since bound his executioner's soul and commands him to do his work." Angel continued. "Good lord. I have heard that the knights Templar were unsavory fellows but." Giles said awestruck. "That's not entirely true. Most of the Templars were good people. He normally hangs out around Jerusalem. The thing is he has taken it upon himself to hunt down slayers. He finds them inferior to him and he thinks they belong to some kind of cult. From the last time that a tally was taken, he has claimed the lives of ten slayers." Angel said finishing his story.

"Why do you ask by the way?" asked Angel. "The reason is Buffy is supposedly being followed by a man named Michael. She apparently ran into him at school today." Giles answered. "Yeah, it could be anybody though. But it does seem like something Michael would do; show himself just to see her squirm. He is pretty brazen." Angel said looking toward the ground in thought.

"I will go and find out what I can. You just try to stay out of his radar if he truly is here." With that Angel walked out of the library, leaving Giles to ponder over his books and manuscripts.

"Man that was fun! Spike, Drusilla where are you guys?" Michael said walking into the warehouse, obviously in a good mood. "It seems that you've had a good day." said Spike, clearly angry about Michael's return. Spike and Drusilla came up to the table to find that Michael was already sitting at it.

"Man, you guys should have been there. O.K. so there I was, talking with the principal, when lo-and-behold, little miss Summers comes walking up to us. I can tell that she and the principal don't get along, but anyway, we start talking to her about her being a bully and she tries to punch Me." said Michael obviously amused.

"She tried to hull off and pop you in the middle of school?" Spike asked amazed. "Fancy this Dru, the slayer has a short temper." Spike said leaning back to his lover. "It would seem that the slayer is a bad girl, she deserves to be punished." Drusilla said in her singsong voice.

"Yeah, O.K. so she tries to hit me and I see it coming, right. So I pull out my steel baton and wrap her arm in it and pin her to the ground. I lean in and tell her that she has nowhere to hide and she starts crying. It was great, the whole cafeteria was watching as I let her go and gave her my Mercy." said Michael on the verge of falling over laughing.

"Jeez. It seems you had quite the time mate." Spike said, clearly enjoying the tale. "Can I ask you something though, Mate?" asked Spike. "I want to know why it is that you have taken a fancy to the slayer. Could you answer me that?" Spike asked, wanting to figure Michael out.

"You still don't know who I am, do you? Let me fill you in. I am Michael, Baron of Wessex. I was executed in Jerusalem during the second crusade. After doing what I did, there was no way I was going to go to hell, so I made a pact with a demon to become one of them. They agreed but on one condition. I actively hunt the slayer, whoever she may be." explained Michael, filling in the gaps for Spike.

"Good god. You're Michael Baron of Wessex? I see it now, sorry mate I didn't recognize you at first. Dru, were in the presence of celebrity!" Spike said getting excited.

"Yeah, about that, I had to get a new look for coming here. There are two reasons I changed my look, one to get around without attracting attention to myself, and two, to confuse the slayer." Michael said, elaborating.

"Damn, I am having to good a time to just sit in here. Spike, Drusilla, its night, lets go out on the town." Michael said jumping onto the table. "Ohm, Spike he said a naughty word." Drusilla said holding onto spikes shoulder. "Alright mate, now that I know who you are I won't feel embarrassed to be seen with you. Dru lets go." Spike said getting up. "Oh, since it's no question who I am anymore, I think I'll change back into what I normally wear." Michael said walking off. "Now were talking." Spike said excitedly.

Angel had just come from Buffy's house. He had heard what happened today at the school from Giles and he was immediately concerned. He went to her house and up to her window. They talked and they cuddled, angel promising Buffy that everything was going to be O.K. when he knew that If Michael was in town she was in serious danger. He had since come from her house and was at the Bronze. It was late so a lot of the high school crowd had already gone home by the time that he got there.

The band was packing up on the stage and the coffee bar was closing. There were only a few collage couples still enjoying there evening. Angel was thinking of getting up when there was a loud disturbance coming from the direction of the entrance. The collage couples all diverted their attention from their lover's lips and looked over there along with angel.

Angel was looking over at the door and saw the vampire that he had sired, Spike. He was accompanied by his apparent girlfriend, Drusilla. It was no shock to see them because he had heard that they were in town. In fact, Angel had stopped Spike from attacking the school a few nights ago.

Angel just sat in the shadows waiting to see what the pair would do. Spike was muscling the waiter behind the bar, while Drusilla stood back and watched. The bronze had cleared out in a matter of minutes, except for a few unfortunate people who couldn't get out.

Angel just sat in the shadows, when he noticed a short man in a white cloak come into the building. On the left side of the cloak was a bright red cross, and under the cloak he seemed to be wearing a white tunic, also emblazoned with a white cross down the front. He was wearing a sword to his left on a belt that was fastened around his waist.

Angel couldn't believe what he was seeing. That was Michael, baron of Wessex, there were no two ways about it. 'I don't like anyone who would sell their soul to become a demon… coward.' Angel thought. Not two second after finishing his thought, Michael looked over in his direction and saw him. "Angelus!" Michael beamed after finding him.

"Michael. I heard you were in town." Angel said calmly looking at him. Michael and Angel met in the middle of the Bronze dance floor and the size comparison was laughable. Angel stood more than six feet tall, while Michael was just less than five feet. Someone behind Michael had gotten the idea to see if he could take him down. The man charged and right before he got to him, Michael unsheathed his sword and struck him down in an upward strike.

The assailant was dead before he hit the ground. Michael, having been trained as a swordsman by the knights' templar, was an excellent swordsman. "I hate it when they do that." Michael said casually. "Michael what are you doing here?" Angel asked him. "Surely you have been playing the game? I am here to kill the slayer. Same as you Right?" Michael asked looking angel dead in the eyes.

At that moment Spike and Drusilla came up to the pair. "Michael, what are you talking to him for?" Spike asked in his English accent. "He's gone and got himself a soul. Now he's gone and made nice with the slayer, stupid git." Spike said kissing Drusilla. "Not Angelus. He's a legend." Michael said looking back at him, not wanting to believe what spike had just told him. "You leave Buffy alone. If you don't I swear to god that I will kill you myself." Angel said grabbing the front of Michael's tunic. "Good god in heaven. You have gone soft." Michael said looking at him with a face of disbelief.

"You're either against me or with me, Angelus. If you want to pal around with that slut of a slayer, be my guest. Just don't expect me to. I will kill her and her friends and family. Just give me time." Michael said Getting infuriated. "If you touch one hair on her head, I will send you to hell myself, you little rat." Angel said Turning into his vampire form.

"I told ya so." Spike said mockingly from a distance. Michael drew his sword and was about to go into combat with Angel. Angel knew he couldn't take on Michael. He looked around to see what he had in his surroundings. Spike and Drusilla were a few feet away on a table to his right. There was an empty table to his left. Behind him was the empty dance floor, but Michael would be on him in a minute if he decided to run without covering his tracks.

Angel didn't have time to decide, because Michael had thrust his sword to stab him. Angel dodged it, and wheeled around to Michael's left. He grabbed his Robe and pulled it over his head. Spike a Drusilla didn't know how to react and just stood there. Angel held his robe over his head as Michael flailed his sword in every direction trying to get Angel off of him.

Angel took this opportunity to run and let Michael go. Michael stumbled forward and called out something in Latin that he couldn't understand. Angel was about to the door when a huge man with a pyramid on his head materialized and stood blocking the door. Angel kept on running as the Huge pyramid head lifted up a huge knife and was about to bring it down on him. Angel dropped to his knees and slid under the huge behemoth. After he was cleared of the monster, he got to his feet and ran out the door. Angel heard a loud crash shortly after he was out the door. Apparently Michael had been chasing him, and ran into his own creation.

Angel ran for a little while longer and stopped. He was sure that Michael had stopped giving chase after slamming into the pyramid head. It was as he feared. Michael had come to Sunnydale. He was probably drawn here because of the Hellmouth, The slayer was also here. He would wait until tomorrow, and tell Buffy and Giles. Buffy had to take special care not to cross Michael's path.

Michael was pissed. "How could you let them get away1?" he yelled at Spike. Drusilla was getting scared. You could see it on her face. Michael then brought his attention to her. "Now where were you in all of this?" he asked her. "Answer me, wench!" Michael yelled at her. Drusilla could not take this chastisement and started to cry. "Now you leave her alone, you bullocks!" Spike yelled back, cuddling Drusilla.

Michael took one look at Spike and drew his sword and put it to his throat. "You have no right, to chastise me for letting Angelus go." Spike quickly dropped his tough guy persona with the threat of death. "All right, we'll try again tomorrow. We should get back to the warehouse and recuperate." Michael said Sheathing his sword. On the way out Michael, had noticed that Drusilla and Spike had stopped following. "What is it now?" he asked turning to them. "We haven't eaten yet. Can we get something to go?" Spike asked. "What, Oh yeah, Go ahead." Michael said waving and walking out the door. Spike then wheeled around and grabbed the bar manager, before walking out of the door.

Buffy had fallen into a fitful sleep. After having talked with her mother about what happened at school today and getting more grounded, she was really tired. That however did not stop her dreams from tormenting her. After having fallen asleep she found herself in the school gym. There were robed men around a circle painted on the floor. They had candles and were standing around the circle. One of the leaders then started to chant something that Buffy could not understand.

"Dio merciful dell'OH. Conducali non nella tentazione. Chastise i nostri corpi per sbarazzarsi del demon. Se abbiamo la capacità di sbarazzare il demon di noi, trasporti unto noi un saviour che può. Nel nome del jesus preghiamo." As the man said this he got really into it. He was looking up to the heavens and started to tear up it looked like. He looked like he was in really desperate need of something. Buffy didn't know what to do. She just stood and watched as they continued.

"sì grazie signore. Ho visto quello chi avete trasportato il untio noi. È lo slayer. che osserva il nuaght ma un bambino. Le estati di Buffy, li sbarazzerà del demon Michael." The man said getting emotional, like he had heard the best news of his life. After he got done with his sentence he looked back at Buffy. Then the whole congregation followed suit. Buffy just stood and watched as she was rocketed back to the world of reality. She awoke in a cold sweat and just sat on the edge of her bed, thinking of the vision she just had.

The next morning she was contemplating whether or not to tell Giles. She decided that she should, because if she didn't and he found out he would make her do extra practice drills. She went down to her kitchen and saw her mother there making her breakfast. "Hi, honey. Would you like some eggs?" Joyce asked flipping some pancakes. For a brief moment Buffy had forgotten all about her problems. The smell of freshly made pancakes was enough to stifle any girl's ill feelings.

The sun shone through the window warming the room in a bright glow. The eggs were put on the stove and started to sizzle in the comforting way that they do. The kitchen even had the ambiance. They were in the middle of Sunnydale California, but the way the kitchen was decorated it had the feeling of down home country kitchen. Buffy was momentarily comforted by the sights and smells around her.

After breakfast her mother drove her to school. She would not let her get her drivers license yet. They got to the front of the school and Buffy got out of the car. Her mother then called out to her. "Buffy, Please try not to get into any trouble today, O.K."

"Don't worry mom I won't." she told her mom turning to go into the school.

Walking into Sunnydale high, Buffy was taken with an overwhelming sense of joy and happiness. Now she was concerned. She had never felt good about going to school. She went to the library to talk to Giles and se what she could get, if anything on Michael.

She walked down the hallway in silent thought. Every one who was here already was not paying any attention to her. The school seemed to have a bright and cheerful air about it. She got to the library and talked to Giles.

"Giles, something is strange." Buffy said walking to the table and sitting down.

"What is it Buffy." Giles said walking out of his office. "I feel good about coming to school." She said getting into her backpack for a sucker. "What's so strange about that?" he answered. "Uh Giles, I'm sixteen. I don't want to have anything to do with school." She told him. "Oh right. Well is there any reason that you would be happy coming to school?" he asked putting his book down. "I don't think it is school exactly. I have been in a really good mood all morning. With what's happening, I don't see how that can happen." She said putting the sucker in her mouth.

Willow, Xander, and Oz walked in the library before Giles could answer. "What's going on gang?" Willow asked. Buffy and Giles looked to see who had come into the library. "Hi Buff, what's new?" Xander asked her sitting on the table. "Well it seems that Buffy is noticing something strange." answered Giles. "What's eating you Buffy. Spill it." Xander asked again forcefully. "I have had a good feeling about coming to school today." Buffy answered. "Yeah, something's wrong alright." Oz said holding Willow.

"Before you all came in I had a thought. In ancient manuscripts, when a demon is attached to someone, either physically or emotionally, the demon can tap into their prey's emotions and vice versa. The only thing is, it isn't like in the movies. When the person the demon is feeling happy doesn't translate to the demon feeling good. It's reversed. I think that since Buffy is feeling really good, this demon Michael is having a really bad day." Giles explained.

Giles ran back into his office and grabbed a book. When he came out he noticed Buffy didn't look very good. "Buffy what's matter?" Giles asked putting down his book. Xander, Willow, and Oz looked around to her and they also noticed she didn't look very good. "Giles remember when I said I was having a good day?" she asked. He nodded and willed her on. "I think Michael's day is getting better." She said before getting violently ill and throwing up.

"Good lord, it can't be. Willow, Xander, Oz, everyone stay right were you are." After Giles said that the room took on a dark shade of grey. The air got really stale, and the atmosphere had a feeling of death and great sorrow. Willow held on to Oz, fearing for their lives. Xander ran under the table and Buffy was still sick. Giles went to the library door and it didn't open.

"He has us trapped." He said turning to the kids.

A/N: this is where the story really starts to pick up. I know I haven't had any real action for the last couple of chapters but this is where the journey begins. Tell me what you think.


	6. Path of the Righteous

_Path of the righteous_

Giles looked around the library; the room they were in was aesthetically the same. Books in their rightful places, shelves occupying the same space they had previously. Even the names on the library's ledger were still visible and in proper order. What was wrong with the room was ambient. What had once been a bright sunny southern California day had become cold, dank. The air had become stale and the skies had become overcast in what had been mere seconds.

Giles glanced over to Buffy who was slouching heavily in her chair, eyes half closed. Xander was slowing coming out from under the table and Willow was still holding on to Oz, his face the same stoic expression it had worn earlier, but with a hint of fear.

"Is everyone all right?" Giles called out.

"Yeah, we're fine." Everyone seemed to call out in unison, everyone except, Buffy that is who doubled over and wretched again.

The group gathered around the table once more and took in they're new environment. The one thing that had changed the most and everyone knew it, was that it had become deathly silent. The bustling noise of the school hallway had become non-existent. The silence was so pervasive it amplified any little sound. A paper falling from the desk, a mouse scurrying from one wall to the next, all became the next threat to possibly end their lives.

"What do we do now?" asked Xander trying to make sense of it all.

"Honestly Xander I don't know. I have never encountered this before and as far as I know, no watcher in the history of the job has ever come against something so evil." Giles said intently watching the door to the library, never breaking his gaze or his calm.

"You were right Giles. He has us trapped. There is only one thing we can do and that is to fight our way out." Buffy said feebly getting up from her chair.

"Buffy, are you sure that your well enough to do this?" Giles asked her.

"Yes I'm fine. Let's just try and figure out what to do." Buffy said

As Buffy tried to make her way from the chair, Xander came over and tried to help her. She pushed him away, determined to show she still had strength left. He relented, letting the girl to her own devises, but never moving more than an arms length away.

Willow, finally letting go of Oz walked to were they kept the weapons in a cage that was in the library. She fumbled with the lock, the keys not wanting to slide into the mechanism. She kept trying, her shaking hands betraying her every attempt. Finally, Giles moved over to her and did it for her. She paused in a silent thank you and went about her business. Willow half ran to the back of the cage and opened the weapons chest, picking out knives, axes, swords and other medieval devises. Willow came back and started to hand out weapons when Buffy stopped her.

"Will, wait. What do we know about Michael?" Buffy asked looking to Giles.

"Well, we know that he was formally a Knight in the knights' templar." Giles answered.

"Hey Giles how bout you dumb it down a little." Xander asked.

"They were a monastic order in the crusades, eventually found guilty of heresy and killed by the church." replied Oz.

"Yes and as such, he will be an excellent swordsman. He will also probably know how to use all of these other weapons as well." Giles cautioned.

Buffy sat deep in thought, seemingly over her sudden illness. "All right, if this guy is a knight and a buku sword-guy or whatever, then we should avoid open combat." Buffy finally said. "We also need someone to gather supplies, like food and water. Who wants to do that?"

"I'll go and find food." offered Oz.

"I'll go too." Willow said suddenly.

"Ok. You two can go and find food. It's best we travel in pairs anyway." Buffy said. "We should also see if there are any other people here. We need someone to just generally explore, as much as I hate to admit it, I would love to see Cordelia right about now." Buffy continued looking at the group.

"I'll do it. I wanna help. No one goes after my two best buds and gets away with it." Xander offered heroically.

"I should go with him." said Giles not looking at Xander or anyone else.

"OK, that's settled. We should do this in turns, food is important, so Willow and Oz should go first. Then Xander and Giles." Buffy said confirming the groups' actions.

"Yes Buffy it sounds like a brilliant plan but what will you do?" Giles asked her.

As he said that, Xander looked from Giles then to Buffy. Willow stopped swinging her axe and looked first to Giles and then to Buffy. Oz took his attention from a book on the occult, first looked at Giles then at Buffy. Buffy saw this and actually wondered what had taken them so long to figure out that she herself was not given a task.

"I plan to meet this guy head on. I have suffered from his cruelty and heartlessness for long enough. I have seen his threaten me, my friends and my mom. I have played by his rules long enough. I will take that sword over there and find him" As Buffy said this they took her attention from her and looked to where she had indicated to look at the object of her interest.

She continued "And when I find him, I will fight him. It will be a hard battle, but I know I'm going to win. I'm the slayer, the best slayer in my opinion. I will defeat him and literally drive the point of that sword down his throat. I will show him what the wrath of god really is."

The group just stared at her, amazed at her brazenness. However, deep down, they all knew that she was right. She was the slayer and she was going to win. If not then, god have mercy on their souls.

Just then a sound came from the school intercom. At first it was nothing bust static, the sound of dead air. Slowly they could begin to make out a noise coming from the intercom. They all looked intently on, but they all knew what was happening. Slowly from the static was heard the sound of slow, rhythmic clapping. Then a voice.

"Very good, Mapeche. You sure do know how to stir the troops. Let me be the first to welcome you to my world. I would like to make the following statements." came the sound of Michael on the intercom.

"I would like to wish Oz and Willow the best of luck on their mission to find food and water. The same goes to Mr. Giles and Xander for their brave task of finding others. Of whom my sickness may have befallen. And to you Miss Summers. I will find you in good time, and when I do we will, as you said fight. However, you have one thing incorrect. It is not you who will win. It s I. You may be a slayer, but I have killed ten in my time. So bring it on."

Michael let out a shrill laugh and then the intercom went silent once more. The group looked up into the intercom in stunned silence, how could he have known what was going on. Buffy then turned to face the group, sensing panic.

"Don't let him scare you. Willow and Oz, you two go. You'll be all right, I promise. Besides it's me he wants." Buffy said looking at them.

Willow and Oz both nodded their agreement and went to the door of the library. They stopped just short of it and looked into each others eyes, then turned to face Giles, Buffy and Xander on last time before heading out. Oz took a deep breath and then walked out of the library, willow in close pursuit.

A/N: I know it has been a long time since I updated this, but I was busy. I also know that this was a fairly short chapter compared to the others but it was merely to lay the ground work for the coming chapters. Please read and review, thanks.


	7. The Beast

_The beast_

Willow and Oz walked along the grey empty hallway they had come to know as their school. This was their first encounter with this new world and immediately knew that this was the place Buffy had described to them. The same grey overtones, the deathly silence, the feeling that you are alone and no matter what you did, or how loud you screamed no one would hear you.

Oz led the way with willow clutching his arm in a death grip, not wanting to let go. Oz looked back and saw that Willow wore an expression of fear on her face. When she realized that he was watching her she tried to change to a more stoic look. However her facial features betrayed her.

"Willow if you want to go back we can. We don't have to do this." Oz said looking at her with an expression of loving care.

"No we have to go through with this. They are depending on us." Willow said as calmly as possible.

"Damn, I thought you would say that we could go back." He said smiling at her trying to relieve the stress.

They continued to where they thought the most logical place for food was, the cafeteria. It was a slow walk. Both of them looking to all of their sides hoping to catch anything that might want to ambush them. Before they left the library Buffy had given them each a weapon, Oz a small axe, Willow, a baseball bat with nails in it. They reached the double doors to the cafeteria and stopped, standing before them.

"I have a bad feeling about this" willow said not looking to oz. She felt that she should never let those double doors out of her sight. Not a second after the last syllable left Willow's mouth, a rat, scurried through their feet and under the doors.

"See, there's nothing to be afraid of. A rat went in there and animals have a sixth sense about these things." Oz said, trying to sound encouraging. Willow nodded and they set out through the double doors.

They opened with a squeak and Willow holding her eyes shut to keep from seeing anything that she might not want too finally opened them to…Nothing. The cafeteria was the same as the hallway they had just entered from. The air was still heavy and the grey still there. If were not for that it would have been a normal cafeteria. They decided to split up.

Willow was searching the perimeter of the room when she came upon a small book, a diary it would seem. She turned to Oz, and noticing that he was busy with they lunch line, set about reading it.

October 21, 1997

Dear diary,

I have come to find that you are my best friend. No one else understands me. I have been through so much and no one will ever take the time to listen to me. All they do is go on about how their lives are so much more important than mine. I will teach them though, by god as my witness I will teach them.

October 23, 1997

Dear diary,

I have come into the acquaintance of a strange man. He calls himself Michael, no last name. He is the only other person besides you diary who will listen to me. We talked about what my dad and the pastor from church said to me right after the death of mom. He said that everything they say is a lie. He says that he is my only friend in the world. He says that there is no life after death, only hell and you should do everything in your power to make things right in your lifetime. I told you that he understands me.

October 26, 1997

Dear diary,

Michael and I met today. He asked me to do something for him. I don't know if I will though. He wants me to hurt people, and not just one, but a lot of people. He says I should take my rage out on all the people at my school. I do hate my school, stupid Sunnydale High. I just don't know if I can do that.

October 29, 1997

Dear diary

I think Michael is mad at me. He keeps on asking why I haven't made a decision yet. He keeps telling me that if I do then he will give me a great surprise. I have thought about it I really have. He also wants me to do something bad to a specific girl in my school. He wants me to do mean things to Buffy. I really like Buffy. First off, she is hot as hell and even though she has now idea what I'm going through, she still is nice to me. Oh what should I do?

November 2, 1997

Dear diary,

Michael told me what the surprise was he would give me if I did what he told me to do! it is the greatest ever. He said that he can bring my mom back from the dead. I have made up my mind. I will do what he wants. Tonight I'm going to kill Buffy and do other things to her that I'm to embarrassed to tell even you diary.

November 4 1997

Willow gasped as she realized that this entry was today's date. She looked to Oz and found that he was still investigating.

Dear diary,

I did it. I found Buffy and took her to the kitchen in school. I tied her up and now she is my slave. I may do with her as I please. Michael said that I should be really cruel to her and do tortuous things to her. I have been oh I have been.

November 4 1997, 10:00am

Her friends have come looking for her. They are right outside I…

The diary suddenly ended as Willow shut the book. She stood confused and bewildered. She had been with Buffy all morning and no one came and got her. Yet the diary was clearly marked today.

In her puzzlement Oz had come to her, reaching out to look at the diary. As soon as he touched it a loud air raid siren went off. It droned on and on getting into a rhythm of high and low pitches. On the third crescendo the world started to go black, an all encompassing black. As it started to get darker Willow could have sworn that she heard the sound of a deep, guttural, growling only to stop when they could no longer see their hands in front of their faces. The air raid siren still sounded, its lonesome wail echoing over the dark halls.

Willow grabbed Oz and held on for dear life. Oz could tell that willow was frightened, he was too. His breathing started to pick up and come in shallow gasps. When the atmosphere had changed completely, the air raid siren pitched up then down one more time finally revving down to nothing.

"I can't see anything." Willow sobbed.

"Don't worry, I have a lighter that might help." said Oz, in between gasps. He reached into his pants pocket and withdrew a lighter, an old Zippo has dad had given him sometime earlier. He opened the cover and struck the flint producing a small ambient glow. He dropped the lighter to the ground with the sight that greeted him.

Looking around the room had changed drastically. The floor that was once tile moments before had been replaced with a chain link mesh. Looking down was useless as under the mesh nothing could be seen but black. The cafeteria that had earlier been filled with chairs was left empty and bare. The lunch line was still there only now it was covered in a thick sheet of rust.

The sight of the walls was enough to make Oz dry heave. They had taken on a coppery color of rust and decay. The crisp paint had peeled off, leaving nothing but the stone underneath. The walls pulsed ever so lightly, as if drawing breath. The windows were left uncovered for the most part. What could be seen of the outside was nothing more than black.

Picking up the lighter, Oz stood, taking in his new surroundings. Willow was still clutching him, sobbing. He did a quick check to see if they both were still ok. He did not want to leave his present spot; fearing one step would send them through the mesh and into oblivion.

After finding it ok to move he started leading willow around while he searched. Up and down the walls they went finding nothing than the slow pulsing of the walls. After outlining the cafeteria and finding nothing he went to the lunch line. He peered over the counter and was frightened to find a boy starring back at him.

The boy got up from his seat on the ground and exited through a back door, into the kitchens.

"Hey, stop. I want to talk to you. Hey stop man!" Oz cried out as he followed him through the doors.

Willow and Oz found themselves in the kitchens. The environment still had the rust color and features as the previous room. They looked around and found things that would normally be found in a horror movie. Whips, bindings and surgical instruments covered in blood. Oz leaned over for a better look and found that they were rusty as well. He slowly backed away from the instruments.

Movement caught his eye as he saw what appeared to be a blond girl being dragged into the freezer. The sight was over in an instant as Oz once again called out for whoever was there to stop. They ran to the freezer to find a teenage boy had just shut the door into what was probably a deep freezer of some sort. As he shut the door he stood with his hands on it leaning over, looking at the ground.

"I didn't want to do it. He made me. He said that I would get to see mom again. I didn't want to hurt her." The boy said blankly.

"Didn't want to hurt who?" Oz asked obviously shaken.

"I gave her to the pyramid head. He took her away. I didn't want to I swear." He said finally showing some emotion.

"Who damnit"

The boy slowly turned his head towards Oz, as if noticing him and willow for the first time.

"You mean you don't know? She was your friend. The whole time I was whipping her she kept saying her friends would come. Well here they are and they don't know who it is I took!"

"Look, just tell me who it is your talking about." Oz said casually

The boy was about to answer when he noticed that Oz was holding his diary. He immediately got infuriated.

"How dare you read my diary? I bet you know all about me now don't you. If you read it then you should know who it is I took."

"What this, no I didn't read it. I found it outside in the cafeteria."

"Still, how dare you touch it? Give it back to me now!"

Oz held out his hand to give the diary back when the boy forcefully grabbed it from him. By this time Willow had calmed down and was no coherent.

"He is talking about Buffy Oz. The person he did those things to was Buffy, or so he claims." Willow said.

"So it was you who read my diary! I will kill you for it!" he cried as he lunged toward the couple with a large knife. They managed to dodge the blow and grabbed their own weapons in hand. He tried again and this time Oz blocked it with his axe. He recovered and was about to strike again when Michael came from around the corner.

"Enough of this, I don't want anyone getting hurt…yet" Michael said with a sneer. He leaned over to the boy and whispered something in his ear. The boy hung his head low and went through the door that he was previously standing in front of. Michael then turned his attention back to Willow and Oz.

"So how do you like it?" he asked.

"Like what, you sick freak."

"Hell of course. It's where you are. In my hell everything you held dear is here it has just been tainted and defiled by my rage!" Michael yelled slamming his fist down the counter.

"Why am I enraged you ask? Well it's easy. I hate the slayer. She isn't dead yet!"

Oz came forward. "Ok I get why you might want to hurt us, but why that kid?"

"Yeah, promising to bring his mother back from the dead." Willow interjected.

"I will keep my promise. You see she is right here. You two can meet her." Michael said smiling.

They heard a noise as if something was being dragged across the floor. Slow and broken up as if whatever was being dragged was heavy. Then came a guttural hissing noise as the source of the sound came into view. A woman's torso was dragging itself around. Its legs were missing and her left arm was mangled clear up to the elbow. Her head hung limply to the side and running ear to ear was a slash across her throat misting blood every time she made a noise.

"Meet Kathleen. You se she is the way she is because she had a bad habit of doing drugs. Week in and week out the cost would grow more and more. Finally she couldn't pay and she owed a lot of people money. This is what happens when you can't support your habit." Michael laughed as he went through the door where the boy had gone.

Willow and Oz were left with this creature. Once it had come fully into view it stopped in front of them. Kathleen's head snapped up and her eyes met theirs in a deathly stare. Willow let out a scream and grabbed Oz, hoping that the creature would go away.

Kathleen hissed once more and thrust herself from the floor up to the ceiling, in a frightening show of speed. Willow and Oz knew what they had to do, they had to fight. Willow picked up her bat and OZ his axe. By the time that they were ready to fight Kathleen had disappeared. Her gasping could still be heard, but she was out of sight.

"Where did she go?" Willow whispered.

"I have no idea, she couldn't have gone far. She has no legs and one good arm."

Before they could continue, Kathleen came swooping down from the ceiling and swung full force into Oz knocking him down. Willow tried to swing at her but she was to slow and missed her. Kathleen went back up into the ceiling and was once more gone.

"OZ!" willow screamed running over to him.

"What happened?" Oz said groggily.

"She came down and hit you. I tried to hit her but I was too slow and I…"

Oz cut her off as he motioned for her to help him up. He bent down to pick his weapon up and then dusted himself off. "I won't let that happen again."

Willow and Oz walked cautiously to the door that Michael and the boy had gone through. Willow almost had her hand on the handle when an ear piercing screech came from over head and Kathleen dropped to eye level.

Willow in turn screamed and withdrew her hand as quickly as possible. Kathleen's head hung limply to her front, with her eyes trained on willow. Her mangled arm hung loosely to her side and she was holding herself with her good one. Then she spoke.

"You can not pass." She wheezed.

"Please, I have to get through. I have to save my friend." Willow pleaded. Oz watched intently. Letting willow talk, making sure that nothing happened.

"I too have lost loved ones."

"Please, let us help you. We can help your son. We can…" before willow could finish Kathleen's head shot straight up. Her eyes glazed over with what looked like tears and her lip puckered up slightly.

"You can help Steven?" she asked weakly.

Both willow and Oz nodded. They realized that she too in some twisted way was a victim of Michael's. "I had to cooperate with that man. I am his slave. He promised that if I served him I could see Steven again. Little did I know I would become this."

"It seems that he is making all sorts of promises." Oz said quietly.

"If you help my son I will let you pass, Michael must be stopped."

Willow and Oz nodded. This would be the easiest promise that they would ever have to fulfill. At their agreement Kathleen let go of her hold and fell to the ground. Oz helped her prop herself against the wall and they started for the door.

Willow had made her way through the door when Kathleen stopped them.

"I have one more request of you." She sputtered, her head rolling on her shoulders. Oz turned to her and nodded. "Kill me, free me from this hell." Oz was taken back. Willow had come back to see what the hold up was and heard her final request.

Oz looked down at Kathleen and then to Willow. He told willow to go on ahead and he would catch up.

Willow knew what was going on. She looked down to Kathleen who was sweetly smiling and willow walked quietly through the door. She could barely hold herself together. Michael was messing with everyone's lives. Willow even doubted that the story that Michael told them about her was true. He probably did that himself.

She went along a little further and then she stopped. The walls were still pulsating and rotting. The hallway was dimly lit and in the distance was nothing but black. The floor was wet ad the taint that was on the walls was seemingly starting to make its way into the floor. This whole world was screwed up and it was all Michael's fault.

Willow started walking again and then from behind her she heard the sound a large blade cutting the air followed immediately by the dull thud of it hitting its target. That sound was more than Willow could take and she broke down and started to sob.

Oz caught up to Willow and noticed that she was crying. He bent down to her and comforted her.

"Is it done, is she free?" she sobbed.

He could only reply with one word. "Yeah."

Willow composed herself and stood up. "We should continue."

Oz nodded and the two made their way into the darkness. Further down the hallway the lights become less and less, the features of their environment less and less distinguishable. Eventually they had only enough light to light their path. Willow's sorrow had been replaced with fear as they went further and further into the dark.

They eventually came to a an opening, a room with one way in and one way out. Oz got a sinking feeling that Michael had gotten them right were he wanted them.

In the middle of the room, Steven was standing over the still form of a female figure. Michael was circling him, seeming to whisper in his ear. Willow and Oz came out into the open and Michael, upon noticing them stopped and looked to them.

"I see you dealt with my obstacle." He sneered.

"You are a cruel man, Michael." Oz stoically said.

"Whatever. You two have reached the end of the line. Can't go any further, only way you can go is back the way you came. Don't think I don't know what you did. You made a promise, a promise that you, sadly won't be able to keep."

"Don't do it Michael, he's an innocent. Leave him alone." Oz said clenching his fists.

"Steven, Would you like to see your mother now?" he asked the boy behind him.

Steven looked up excitedly and ran over to Michael.

"You mean it? I can finally see mom?"

"Yes my dear boy. You can see her in hell!" as he said this he turned on the boy and thrust a dagger into him. The boy's features contorted in pain and confusion before falling to the floor. 'He outlived his usefulness." Michael calmly said.

Willow screamed at the sight of the scene and Oz had to grab her before she did something rash. Michael laughed as he stepped over the boy.

"I told you, you failed. Now you two can come over here and see what it is that you have been chasing after."

Michael stepped out of the way and Oz reluctantly walked to the still form in the middle of the room. His ears pounded, his pulse surged. This was the closest he had ever been to Michael and he didn't like the feeling. He kept walking until he was shoulder to shoulder with Michael.

Michael didn't even bother to acknowledge him. He went about cleaning his finger nails and hummed to himself. Oz crept closer to the still form and the sight that greeted him was nothing that he had expected.

What they thought was a female figure was a beast. It had the body of a lion and seven heads. Every head had at least one horn and the total came to ten. Its chest heaved up and down slowly as if soundly asleep. Oz ran back to willow and clutched her tightly.

Michael noticed that oz had gone back to willow visibly shaken. "You have met the beast. It is much larger I assure you. Why don't we see how you can handle it? It has a rather short temper." Michael then jumped to another story of the room and shot an arrow into the beast. It awoke with a great roar and Willow and Oz new they were screwed.

The beast jumped at them and they managed to get out of the way just in time. Oz grabbed his axe and ran toward the beast. He was knocked back with a swipe of its paw and Oz flew across the room. When he got to his feet he got a better look at it.

It was three times the size of a lion. It still had the body of a lion but it had seven heads in equal proportion to its giant frame. Its tail, where a tuft of fur would be was ablaze with a glowing fire. All the mains of the lions seemed to come together into one large one. It also was a fiery blaze. The fire lit when the beast was awakened.

Oz was shocked back to reality when he realized that Willow was cornered by the behemoth. It was about to lung on her when oz came up from behind it and sunk his axe deep into its haunches. The beast let out a mighty roar, all of its heads in unison, as it wheeled around on Oz.

Willow took this opportunity to run away from the corner and get a better vantage point.

Oz was staring the best down, Trying his best not to show fear. He swung his axe with the hardest blow he could muster and lobbed one of the heads off. The beast then batted him across the room again.

Willow had run to the beast and swung her bat as hard as she could and hit it in a vital spot. The beast went down with a hard crash. It did not kill it but it was severely wounded.

While oz was against the wall he found a gun, a six shot revolver. He didn't know where it came from but at this moment he didn't care. He staggered to his feet and went to the heads of the beast. He shot each head in turn and the beast went silent. His gun was empty. He walked to Willow and they fell into each others arms.

Oz looked up and saw not Michael but a group of what appeared to be monks standing above them. Oz's vision was cloudy and couldn't tell. The figures turned and walked away. The siren sounded again seeming to come through the walls. As it came to it's first crescendo Oz lost consciousness and blacked out.

When he woke up willow was still in his arms. The room they were in was a large storage freezer. Everything looked normal again. The walls were the same. The freezer was well stocked and it was cold. Not everything was normal. The world still had the grey overtones and silence but it was better than what they had come from. Willow came too and they got to their feet.

They walked the way they came. The long black hallway was what turned out to be a three foot walk in freezer. They went through the door on the other side and they were met with the sight of the high school kitchen. There was no sign of Kathleen at all. The stainless steel was polished. The knives and other utensils were neatly placed.

Willow and oz made their way back into the Dinning room. It was the same before the siren had sounded for the first time. All the chairs were in their proper places, even the salt ad pepper shakers were in their respectful places. They looked at each other and without saying a word they knew they had to get back to the library.

The couple took off at a run, through the double doors of the cafeteria, down the hallway and into the library. They burst into the room and there was no one in sight. Buffy, Giles, and Xander all were missing. They looked around and still found no one.

Oz turned to Willow and looked at her. "How long were we gone?"

A/N: all right here it is. I hope you like it. Feel free to review. Also go easy, it's been a while since I have last written anything of length. Thanks.


End file.
